


ringalingdingdong please connect me to my psychopath sister

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: Maddie says she doesn't care about Christopher or Eddie so Buck reaches through the phone and manages to punch out all of her teeth. This is what really happened when Buck was talking to Maddie on the phone in 3x03.





	ringalingdingdong please connect me to my psychopath sister

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie was so disgusting in this scene. Buck was sobbing on the phone, telling her that he lost the little boy he loves the most in the world and considers him his own and maddie was so cold to him and didn't try to help at all. Christopher means the whole world to Buck. Him and Eddie. And he was about to lose them both. She totally played down the situation and made it about herself.

Buck tried to explain what happened. Maddie didn't listen.

"Buck? Where are you? I don't know this number." - Maddie answered the phone.

"Where am I? Eddie dropped Christopher off with me. He thought, you know, doing some activities with him would get me out of my apartment out of my head. I brought him to the pier. And I had him. I kept him safe. We were uh we were on top of the ladder truck, then the water receded." - sobbed Buck.

"Okay, you're not answering me. Where are you? Did you steal someone's phone?" - Maddie was annoyed.

"it doesn't matter. Don't you hear what I am saying? Christopher is gone." - screamed Buck into the phone.

"Well, i'm not his mom so why don't you call Eddie instead of me?" - Maddie was really annoyed. Buck's story was getting too long.

"How? How do you tell your best friend that you lost his son?" - Buck was shaking at this point. 

"He will be better off without him, trust me. I had kids... I had." .- confessed Maddie.

"He's not you!" - Buck has had enough. He reached through the phone and managed to punch Maddie hard in the mouth. 

Maddie quickly slammed the phone down.

10 minutes later..

"Hey wazzup Maddie you look uglier than usual" - asked Sue.

"Nuthin." - grinned Maddie, looking like a frog without any tooth in her big ugly mouth.


End file.
